


burn out brighter

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus once saw the Northern Lights as a child. When he encounters them years later, they take a distinctly different form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn out brighter

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/243078.html) @ livejournal.

Remus once saw the Northern Lights as a child. He can't even recall what brought him and his parents to Denmark, but he'll never forget the way the night sky looked that night. The locals told his father it was rare to get such a vibrant glimpse that far from the Arctic Circle, but none of that adult chatter mattered to six-year-old Remus. He was transfixed by the swirling lights in the nighttime sky, a vibrant red that looked as if someone had taken a huge paintbrush and coated the stars, tinged just at the edges with a faint green. It was magical and it was organic, not something anyone had conjured with a wand.

Years later Remus sees a phenomenon similar to the aurora borealis, but he answers to the name Sirius Black. From their first encounter at the Sorting Ceremony, Sirius has been a larger-than-life presence in Remus' life. He moves constantly, his moods changing like the colours in the Danish sky, and Remus can't help but be drawn to him. There's an explanation for him, his behaviour and his swagger, but Remus doesn't want to find out. It's just like the lights: he knows there's a rational reason for their existence but finding out would kill the magic.

And that's what Sirius is in Remus' life; he's magic. He's a boy that was never meant to fall for him. He's kisses Remus should never have gotten. He defies all definition and makes up his own rules as he goes along. Sirius is a bright streak of vibrant light in what could've very easily, save for a few fortuitous events, been a dark, lonely life. He's Remus' personal aurora borealis, the boy with the star name who lights up his everything.


End file.
